Forbidden Love
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: What if Legna and Nowe were in a Pact? How would things between Nowe and Manah change? Read on to Find out, Rated M for Lemon Theme in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

What if Nowe made a pact with Legna? What would his price be? More to the point how would Nowe and Manah be able to stay friends without Nowe being killed or without Manah being torn away from him for her own safety?

They say that it's forbidden to fall in love or be friends with a Vampire....but was Nowe really a vampire? If he was, why? How did he become one?

This is told from Nowe's Point of View.

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAKENGARD or any of its Characters.

-X-

Forbidden Love

-X-

The Beginning

I was so weak, tired...oh so tired. I felt ill. I was on the cold hard grown, everything going black around me slowly. I could hardly move. I had to find Legna no matter what, so I forced myself off the ground and walked onwards weakly and off balance "LEGNA!!!!" I call out. No reply. I kept on walking. I collapsed soon after I got up from the ground "...Legna...!" I call out once more, I was dieing...slowly, but surely. A weak roar came from behind me. A shadow flew over me and something crashed to the ground in front of me. It turned to face me "my boy...you are...dieing..." Legna said weakly. DUH! I rolled my eyes at him "we both are Legna" I say tiredly. "A pact...there is no other way..." Legna said, he was just as reluctant suggesting that as I was. "yes.....a pact...." I said, I was about to die, but we joined our souls in the pact.

We soared high in the sky. Nothing new to me or Legna. We were both fully healed from our wounds. Legna swooped down from the clouds and to the ground. I got lost in thought as I placed my hand over the side of my neck, covering the marking from the pact, how would I tell Manah? How would she react? I woke from my thoughts as I hear a blast. I looked at Legna and saw that he let out flames onto the ground, burning any monster that was in the fire's range. "WAKE UP MY BOY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR DAY DREAMING!" he scolded me. I scowled at him as I jumped down from his back, landing on the ground. I unsheathed my sword and start to hack and slash at the monsters that came at me. I turned into my new breed form. Ah yes, this was a lot better. I killed the monsters with greater ease now.

It seemed like hours and hours before me and Legna finally cleared out all the monsters around us. I slumped to the floor, breathing hard for air, no longer in my new breed form. Legna landed beside me and laid down "oh come now! How can you be so tired when you are in a pact with a dragon?" Legna said. I glared at him "it's been a while since I've fought anything remember Legna!" he only chuckles at me. Minutes later we both shot to our feet as a man spoke behind us "ah, you 2 should be standing up and waiting for me. Not lolling around on the floor doing nothing. You lazy assed friends". I smiled "Urick! So it's you we were meant to wait for! But why?" I ask. "Well, to give you a reward for helping me clear out these flea's for me. I would have never been able to do it on my own" he said, handing me a bag that was tied with string, 2000 gold. "You give us gold after what we have put ourselves through to save your worthless hide!?" Legna hissed, certainly not pleased. "Legna, calm down, gold is better than nothing" I say. I nod and smile at Urick who returned my smile with him own.

After talking for a while I and Legna set off back home. I sigh. "What is wrong Nowe?" Legna asked me. "Oh...nothing....I just don't know how I will tell Manah about the pact....and its price on me...." I say, covering the marking on my neck again. "Don't worry so much Nowe...I'm sure you will find a way to tell her" he says. "I hope your right Legna....I hope your right..." I say, more of to myself than to Legna...

-X-

"YOUR PACT PRICE IS WHAT!?" came a outburst of a rather frustrated Manah. "Humanity!" I said again, cringing slightly from her sudden outburst. She slumped down on a chair, pale at the thought "N-Nowe....you know that if people find out...they will kill you, or they will make sure you never see me again" she said to me. I sigh "I know...all we can do is to keep it a secret Manah..." she sighs and looks down "Nowe...I don't want you to die...your my friend" she said. "I know Manah...but if I didn't make the pact with Legna...I wouldn't have returned...." I reply. A long awkward silence came between us, and in that time we just looked at each other. 'He looks so different' Manah thought. Yes, Nowe had changed quite a bit from entering that pact with Legna. He was a ghostly pale in skin color and his eyes were no longer a blue, they were a crimson red. He looked rather handsome in Manah's eyes. We stared at each other for a good 10minutes before we came back to reality. I sit down and sigh "the only way we can remain friends without being found out is to leave this place and go somewhere where no one will find us" I suggested. "Ah yes...that is a wise idea Nowe" Legna agreed. We both look at Manah waiting for her answer. "Well Manah?" I ask. She thought for a few minutes "well...I....I don't....I don't know...Nowe...I mean, we have shelter here..." she started "....oh....I suppose we should leave here....if it's the only way you won't get found out...". I sigh in relief...we can leave this place and go somewhere where we will not get found out.

We left late at night when all the villagers were sound asleep. "Where will we go Nowe?" Manah asked me. "I don't know Manah....but it will be someplace where we will be safe" I reply. "I hope you're right....." came her reply.

-X-

Okay, the first chapter, hope you like it! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Journey's Passionate Effects

And so...their journey began. Nowe and Manah have become closer...

I want say much more, lol, you going to have to read to find out the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAKENGARD or any of its Characters.

Song Chosen: I Don't Want Miss A Thing by Aerosmith (Played in Armageddon). No Copyright Intended.

-X-

Forbidden Love

-X-

The Journey's Passionate Effects

We had been travelling for months now, and we have passed over new strange lands, all lush and green. We were a long way from where we were living before I made the pact with Legna. We were on Legna's back, he was flying. It was night time now. Manah was asleep, I had my arms wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling off Legna's back, and she was leaning into me gently. I rested my head on top of hers gently; she was beautiful when she slept. I always admired her beauty in her sleep.

-I could stay Awake just to hear you Breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away Dreaming-

I watched her sleeping form silently. I guess I've always had a small crush on Manah, but it's been getting bigger.

-I could spend my Life here in this SWEET SURRENDER!! I could stay lost in this moment...forever...-

Oh, how I could have kissed her lips right there and then. But I knew it wasn't the right thing to do when she is sleeping. I didn't want to scare her by accident. So I let her sleep on. I admired her body. She was so slender and skinny.

-and every moment spent with you is a MOMENT I TREAASSUUUREEE!!!!!!! Don't want to close my eyes! Don't want to fall asleep cause I'll miss you babe, and DON'T WANNA MISS A THING!-

I admired her face. She was pale from the night air, but she was warm to the touch, I gently brushed my fingers down her cheek. Her skin was so soft to the touch, so warm....

-Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing...-

I felt myself starting to get lost in my thoughts...I couldn't pull myself out of my thoughts! What was wrong with me? Was I really falling in love with Manah? Oh...I didn't know, I would have to wait for the answer...but it would take time...

-lying close to you, feeling YOUR HEART BEEAAATINGGGG! And I'm wondering what you're dreaming...wondering if it's me YOUR SEEEIIIINNNGG! And a kiss your eyes AND THANK GOD WE'RE TOGEETHHHEEEERRR!!!! I just want to stay with you in this moment forever....AND EVER AND EVER AHHH!!!-

I felt myself get drawn closer to her face, I shouldn't really be doing this...but I couldn't help myself...I needed to do it to get this urge off my chest! I hesitated greatly. Legna remained silent and stayed out of it; he was too busy concentrating on the path he was following in the sky, a path he set himself in hoping to find a safe place for us all to live.

-I don't want to close my eyes, don't want to FALL ASLEEP cause I'll miss you BABE, and I don't want to miss a thing, CAUZE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU! The sweetest dream would never do, I'd still miss you babe...and I don't want to miss a thing!-

I came closer to her face with my own...

-I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss....I just want to be with you right here with you....just like this...I just want to hooold you choose and feels your heart SO CLOSE TO MIIIIINNNE!!! And just stay here in this moment FOR ALL THE REST OF TIIIIMMMME!!!!!!!!-

I got closer....

-I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep because I'll miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing, because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream WILL NEVER DO, I'd still miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing!!-

Finally, I kissed her on the lips gently...

-Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, I don't want to miss a thing...-

-X-

The next day, I woke, I straightened up and my back clicked from the position I was in. I sigh, not remembering the night before until I woke up properly. I grunted slightly in pain as my back ached, Legna was still flying "about time you woke up!" he hissed. "What; why?" I asked. "because you 2 have been sleeping most of the day and quarter of the night!" came his reply. OH LORD!!! I shook Manah gently to wake her up; she woke after a few minutes "wh...What?"." it's time to wake up, we've over slept" I say. She soon woke up fully after hearing that. To my relief she didn't even know about me kissing her last night. We were going to land very soon.

10minutes later Legna landed, slumping to the ground and quickly falling asleep. Me and Manah got off his back "its best we leave him get his sleep" I say. Manah nods in agreement. We both walked off together and let Legna sleep. We walked into the forest that was nearby, it was fairly small and had a beautiful lake there "wow....it's so beautiful" Manah said to herself in amazement. Yes, the lake WAS beautiful... "Well...what would you like to do Manah? I'm bored" I ask. "I'm unsure, I guess we could rest as well" she said. I agreed and sat down at the lakes edge, Manah sat next to me. I wanted to feel her lips against mine again...but I didn't give in to my urge this time.

Manah sighs "I hope we find a safe place to live soon...." she said, more of to herself than to me... "Me too Manah...me too...." I replied. I sigh as well, but soon let out a sort of yelp as I got pushed into the water. I surface moments later "HEY!" I glared at the giggling Manah. She soon gasps when I grabbed her legs and pulled her into the lake with me. I laugh in amusement and she glared at me when she surfaced. "That's what you get for pushing me first!" I joked. She smiled and giggled at me. We swam towards each other and got close to each other in a friendly way "what is it like...being a Vampire?" Manah asked me out of curiosity. "Well...it's the same as being a Human...just....you are stronger" I say. Manah thought hard about it, it was evident on her face "well...could you show me?" she asks. I froze slightly, was she asking me to turn her? "What's your angle?" I ask. "Well....I want to know what it's like to be a Vampire..." she said as she came closer to me, swimming over to me." Why do you want to be turned so fast?" I asked. "To know what it's like to be a Vampire like you Nowe..." she replied, I couldn't argue with that! "it...it might hurt a little" he said, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close, a kissed the side of her neck softly, hearing low pleasured moans escaping her, they soon turned into a low whimper as I sunk my fangs into her soft skin, going deep. I soon pulled back from the bite; she would turn Vampiric over night.

Both of us got strong urges to be closer than we were now, and then it began; a heated, almost vicious, urge took over the both of us. Within minutes we were on the dry ground and without clothes covering our skin. We made hard passionate love that night.

-X-

We lay there, breathing hard; I never knew I could be THAT passionate. Heh...I guess it was only natural after all. Manah rolled so she was half laid across my chest, hugging me gently. I returned her hug. "That was amazing..." she said softly. "Yeah..." came my reply "we...we better get dressed and return to Legna before he wakes up and comes searching for us". Manah nods in agreement and got dressed, I followed suit. I pulled her into a close hug "I love you Manah..." I say. "I love you too now..." came her reply. We held our hug for a few minutes before walking back to Legna, who was thankfully still sleeping. We sat down by his side and soon we fell asleep, sheltered by Legna's wing and his warmth.

-X-

There you go, Chapter 2. I even took my responsibility in CENCORING the rather.....hot....scene between Nowe and Manah, XD. Anyway, hope you like it. Chapter 3 coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 Finding A Home

Okay, sorry it's taken so long, but here it is, Chapter 3! Nowe and Manah's night together in Chapter 2 has some effects the next month or so ;). Read on for the full info!

Disclaimer: I do not own DRAKENGARD or any of its Characters.

-X-

Forbidden Love

-X-

Finding A Home

The next day after our night last night, we had travelled quite some distance, how far I do not know, but were are passing over a Volcanic Land right now, and it was dangerous, Manah had become a Vampire over night, and to be honest, she was really enjoying it, now that we were one. "We have been travelling for days Nowe. I doubt we will have any luck on finding a place to stay where you 2 will not be feared or hunted by the human" Legna said to me, I sigh softly "I feel that we are close to finding a home Legna...just a little further, that's all" I reply. I wasn't sure myself if there was a safe place for us, but all I knew was, that my heart kept telling me to go forwards and to never go back.

True as it was, we had been travelling for days on end. Searching many islands and continents, still...no place to call home. This Volcanic Land....definitely was NOT a place to call home. But we soon flew over it safely. Many hours had past now, and we were now flying over ocean, and that soon turned to a snowy surface and the air grew cold. Frozen Lands, personally myself....I would never live here, even if my life depended on it. Way too cold. "Nowe...we must find a place to rest" Legna said to me. "Legna, you must keep going until we are in a warmer place, then we can rest" I said softly, he nods and keeps flying. Fair enough, he kept going, using only his will power and little strength he had left to fly us over this Frozen Wastelands and over another ocean. Hours later we finally land in a forest. As soon as Legna had lain down and I and Manah jumped down from his back, he was fast asleep. "Looks like he's pushed it to the limit well and truly this time" Manah said. "Yeah, I agree" I my reply. We both sat down and chatted to each other for a few hours before settling down to rest. It was late, and we hadn't slept for a full 24hours, neither had Legna.

-X-

We had set off early the next morning; our travels had been long and hard. We went many places and failed to find a home, I knew that we couldn't go back to our old home, not without risking our lives at least. Forwards, never going back. NEVER...we travelled for another long week. And that soon turned into another week, then another, soon turning into 2 months. Manah was devastated when she found out she was pregnant....I was as well to tell you the truth. We didn't speak for a couple of days. We soon calmed down though, and we were talking again, both of us were now actually glad we were going to be parents, but we needed to find a home and settle down there FAST...

Oh well...I guess our home would have to wait for us until we find it.

Legna lands in a Dead Wasteland, nothing there just us, dead twigs and plants, and dead animal bones "this is useless my boy....we've been searching for a couple of months now" Legna said. "I know Legna, but we must keep searching" I reply as Legna took off from the ground, continuing with his flying, passing over the Dead Lands. "Nowe...I hope we find a home before our child is born" Manah said, hugging closer to me, I hug her back tighter, but not too tight "me too Manah...but that's 6months from now...we have plenty of time" I say softly. Silence fell over the 3 of us. We said nothing for the rest of the day or night, except for a few chats here and there.

We flew onwards still, passing many more islands and continents...was there any place for us to stay? I truly didn't know...

-X-

Another month past now. We were now flying over a long, lush, green plain. Many herds of animals run past under us. A few small villages here and there, we had stopped in one of the villages. They weren't human. They were like us....this Great Plains; it was somewhat dark and deserted, despite the amount of animals there. I approached one of the men "excuse me...but...is there any place here me, my pact partner, and my lover, can stay?" I ask "as a permanent resident" I add. the man looked at me then thought for a bit "hmm...come to think of it, there's only a mansion up ahead that no one wants....all the furniture and stuff are still there...take the place if ye want it. Free of charge of course. We don't usually make people pay for their houses here. We just take whatever house is empty and keep it to ourselves' he said to me with a smile. I smile back "thank you" I say. Legna started to walk towards the mansion, me and Manah followed. "Wow...it's in good condition as well" Manah said. I smile to myself 'finally....a place to call home' I thought. Legna wondered off inside and looked about "plenty of room here I must say" he said to himself, satisfied, he lies down and drifted off into sleep. Manah and I looked about the house for a few hours. Seeing what was left in the place. Surprisingly, a lot of stuff was left here; we disposed of the skeletons we found there, burying them. Poor humans....got drained dry by the vampires who came to this village. They were nothing but bones in the ground now. I helped Manah to a spot of tidying up and helped with the dusting. It was dark when we finished cleaning the house and cleaned the beddings and clothes and whatever stuff we had use of there.

Manah lies on the bed, moaning slightly as her back clicked "it's so nice to feel a soft bed underneath me again" she said. "Yeah" I replied as I too lay down, I haven't felt comfort like this for quite a while it seemed. I slowly drifted into sleep. Manah looked at me as I slept, smiling.

-X-

It had been a month or 2 now, we had made ourselves known with the other Vampires in the village, we all got along very well and we had many friends there now. We were finally with people of our own kind. Manah's Pregnancy was starting to wear down on her; she was doing a lot less day to day. I guess the extra weight wasn't doing her back any good. Not long, just a couple more months and out child will be born.

-X-

I waited outside the bedroom door. Hearing pained moans coming from inside and the soft voices of female Vampires trying to calm her. The pain of childbirth...not a nice thing.

The screams soon died down. Panic began to set in. "it's a boy" one of the females said, another lets out a happy laugh. I heard Manah mumbling something. Her voice was tired. I don't blame her...especially after that sort of pressure on the body. A baby's cry was heard. I smile to myself. One of the nurses came out of the room "she's asleep, but she's okay, the baby is healthy, congratulations" she said to me, I smile and nod, she walks off. The other nurse followed after wrapping the baby in a towel and placing him on the bed beside Manah. I walk in once they were gone. It was like time had frozen on me. I stopped and watched them silently as I sat on the bed.

She woke the next day, I was awake after her. She was silent, feeding the baby. I shook my head slightly to shake off the dizziness, I sat up "Manah" I say, but she silenced me "no sudden noises...it will disturb him" she said softly. I was respectful and kept my voice calm "I can't believe I'm a dad......" I say with a smile "has Legna seen the baby yet?" "Yes, he has" came her reply. I only nod and remained silent.

We had introduced our son to our friends. They all congratulated us. They all seemed happy to see a new baby in the village. Our son would make friends with the babies already in the village and hopefully grow up with them in a kind way, and always have them as friends.

We named our son Adrian.

-X-

6 Years Later...

"ADRIAN!" Manah yelled, Adrian ran from the bathroom and into my arms, I just carried him back in there, no matter how much he squirmed and complained "come now Adrian, you have to take your bath" I say "but I don't wanna!" he cried out. I placed him in the water and helped Manah wash him. "You can't go out to play with your friends later while you're dirty" Manah says, giggling slightly at Adrian's look "fine! I let you wash me if you let me go play with friends" he said, pouting "of course I will" Manah said with a smile, I smile and watch with amusement as Adrian let his mum wash him.

We got him all cleaned up, dried, and dressed. We let him go out to play with his friends. "You know...I'm glad this happened to us" Manah said to me, I smile at her "yeah" I replied. We watched as Adrian run towards his friends, and off into the village with them. We were truly a happy family now, and we didn't have to worry about being rejected, because everyone in the village, except for Legna, was Vampires like us.

-X-

There you go, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, XD


End file.
